7 Minutes (Or A Little More) In Heaven
by BlackChoko
Summary: "I bet I can make you cum without touching your dick even once," he had a smile on his lips as he walked the last few steps over to Bakugou on the bed. He leaned in, making Bakugou uncross his legs and stood between them. "You would make a losing bet, Deku, I'm not gay." Day 1 of kinktober, prompt being 'ass worship'.


_**A/N: So this is my first attempt to participate in kinktober.**_

**7 Minutes (Or A Little More) In Heaven**

Bakugou Katsuki really wanted to be able to say that he didn't know how he ended up in this situation he was in right now, although, he unfortunately did. Because it all started when Ashido wanted to invite over Uraraka and the rest of the DekuSquad to one of their hangouts.

And before he knew it, they wanted to play some of those silly games you played when you were younger, although Bakugou never really did participate back then though. Unfortunately, he was forced to participate this way around. And he could live with that, although when the bottle they used to decide on the participants in this particular game, pointed at him and then Midoriya afterward, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck no. There's no way I'm going in _that_ room alone with _Deku_, for seven minutes in _hell_," he looked at Midoriya who didn't look as mortified as he felt. Why did he seem like he didn't care? Why did it almost seem like he didn't mind at all?

"It's seven minutes in _heaven_, though," Ashido corrected, although Bakugou ignored her.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?" Midoriya asked, almost looking amused with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile on his lips. When did he stop being afraid of him and his anger?

"I'm not fucking afraid of anything."

"Oh, I think you are," Midoriya leaned back on his hands in a relaxed position and his smile grew almost wider, "maybe afraid you might enjoy it?"

None of the others even dare to make a sound, they only looked at Midoriya with disbelief.

Bakugou shoved his hands into his pockets and forced himself to mirror Midoriya's expression, facing the challenge head-on, "I'm not gay, but you wouldn't be able to handle me." Why did his heart pound though?

Midoriya grabbed the bottle that was pointing at him on the floor and then looked over at the scowling blond with a shine in his green eyes, "I would never have thought that the brave Bakugou Katsuki couldn't even handle or dare to be in a room alone with me, Deku, for seven mere minutes," he began to spin the bottle, "I guess I was wrong."

"Fine, let's just get through these freaking seven minutes already," Bakugou stood up again and took Midoriya's hand that had spun the bottle, pulling him up on his feet. "Which room then?" He asked under his breath.

"Ah, you can use mine," Kirishima almost choked, not really daring to say much else right before the two disappeared behind Bakugou's door and the door to Kirishima's could be heard opened and closed quickly after.

"So, who sets the time?" Kaminari asked with a quiet voice, still shocked about what he had just witnessed.

"They're going to need more than seven minutes, let's just continue this evening on our own," Ashido said with a grin on her face as she took the bottle and spun it.

"Don't be fucking cocky, we won't be kissing," Bakugou stomped over to the bed and plumbed down on the mattress.

"Want to make a bet?" Midoriya asked with remarkable confidence, it was like his whole posture had become straighter. He walked a few steps before he stopped, not too far away from where Bakugou sat on the bed.

"Heh, what kind of bet?" Bakugou leaned back and crossed his legs as his eyes started to shine. He always loved a challenge, for better or for worse.

"I bet I can make you cum without touching your dick even once," he had a smile on his lips as he walked the last few steps over to Bakugou on the bed. He leaned in, making Bakugou uncross his legs and stood between them.

"You would make a losing bet, _Deku,_ I'm not gay," Bakugou didn't bother to move his face even though Midoriya was dangerously close without him noticing how he even got there.

"I don't mind having to prove you wrong though," Midoriya graced one finger from Bakugou's knee and slowly up his thigh, over his shirt until he stopped at the highest button on his shirt, where he opened it slowly.

Bakugou wasn't sure why he felt a pleasurable shiver down his spine or why his mouth suddenly went dry. He didn't know why he answered as he did. But, before he knew it, he had agreed to the bet and Midoriya had pushed him on the bed, straddling over his thighs as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you on the lips," Midoriya said with a reassuring voice before he leaned down to kiss on Bakugou's neck and licked on that spot that was surprisingly sensitive, and before he had the time to repress it, a low moan came from underneath his breath. It made Midoriya smirk against his hot skin, but he didn't say anything. Instead, Midoriya licked on the exposed nipple that suddenly became hard by the wet and soft stimulation.

Midoriya nibbled on the hard nipple before he bit on it with his teeth, making sure it wasn't too hard. It made Bakugou take a sharp intake of breath and Midoriya smirked again.

_For someone who isn't gay, he sure is responsive._

Midoriya trailed down Bakugou's chest and stomach with small kisses until he stopped right above the hem of Bakugou's pants, slightly to the side at the hip.

"Oi, I thought you weren't going to go near my dick," he almost groaned, his voice was far deeper than Midoriya had thought it would be. At least so early on.

"Don't worry," Midoriya nibbled at the thin skin by his hip and traced his tongue over it, making Bakugou shiver just a bit. "But I do need to get your pants off," Midoriya almost smirked against his hip as he quickly opened Bakugou's pants and before he knew it, his pants were down to his ankles together with his underwear.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou quickly covered his semi-hard-on with his hands.

"Now turn over," Midoriya almost licked his lips in anticipation, looking at Bakugou with hungry eyes.

"Huh? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Then I'm going to help you," Midoriya grabbed Bakugou and with ease lifted him to turn him to fully lie on the bed before he flipped him over on his stomach. He raised his hips up and held Bakugou's chest down against the bed.

"Oh, who would have thought," Midoriya trailed his hand down Bakugou's well defined muscles on his back until he reached for his exposed buttocks, "that you actually would enjoy being manhandled," there was a certain joy in his voice as his eyes took in the view before him.

Bakugou was more gorgeous than he would ever have fantasized about during any of his masturbation sessions. This could fuel the rest of his life.

"I'm fucking not!" Bakugou almost barked back.

"Your cock is nearly twitching with anticipation though," Midoriya whispered huskily into Bakugou's ear, making him shudder.

"Shut, shut up!"

Midoriya crawled up on the bed behind Bakugou, right between his legs. His hands were on each side of his naked cheeks, caressing them softly.

"Your skin is so soft," Midoriya almost whispered as he kissed each cheek and then moved to Bakugou's lower back, kissing it until he came to the start of where his cheeks were parting. He slipped his tongue down softly just to see Bakugou's reaction, but there was none. He had turned surprisingly silent, still staying in the position Midoriya had put him in.

Midoriya nudged Bakugou's thighs further apart to get better access to his entrance. He took his thumb and gently touched the hole and Bakugou clenched instantly.

"You need to relax, Kacchan," Midoriya traced his entrance softly in circles, waiting for Bakugou to relax slowly, only to clench up again when Midoriya changed the pattern he touched him.

"Easy for you to fucking say, you're not the one getting proped in your ass," Bakugou almost growled with an almost muffled voice by the pillow.

Midoriya almost chuckled as he licked the entrance once without answering him. It made Bakugou jump slightly which made Midoriya lick him again with a flat tongue and a small groan came from Bakugou. It only made Midoriya more determined on his goal as he grabbed Bakuou's cheeks firmly and let his tongue run over him, lavishing on the ring muscle multiple times. He could feel that Bakugou was starting to relax against his tongue, his breathing was starting to become heavier and maybe without he knew it himself, he widened his stance more, letting Midoriya in deeper.

Midoriya let his tongue in through Bakugou's outer rim and into the inner rectum. He wiggled his tongue around the sensitive nerves and finally did Bakugou start to moan, "oh fuuuuck."

He took his tongue out, getting a small whimper from Bakugou by the loss of contact and stimulation before he gently flicked his tongue lightly over the skin and Bakugou's back arched, his hard cock was already starting to drip with pre-cum and the mere sight of watching the exploding hero-to-be becoming undone, was enough to make Midoriya hard against his pants. How he wanted to be able to just pound his own hard cock into him, but he knew that would have to be for another time.

Once again Midoriya darted his tongue inside of Bakugou, flicking his tongue inside of him more vigorously than ever before. Bakugou was practically starting to beg for more with his hips, pushing closer to Midoriya's tongue. He swirled his tongue around once again before he let his tongue out of the rim and gave a lick with a flat tongue before he let go of Bakugou.

"What- what are you doing? Why did you stop?" He groaned panting, his breathing was very deep and heavy as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"Relax, I'm just looking for something," Midoriya looked through Kirishima's nightstand until he grabbed a bottle of lube, "found it."

He went back behind Bakugou and opened the bottle, the mere sound of the cap from the bottle almost made Bakugou stiffen up again. Deku gave himself a generous amount of lube on his finger before he touched his hole gently again, "relax, Kacchan."

He had the finger lightly touching the entrance, tracing small circles, waiting for Bakugou to relax his muscles once again and it didn't take long before he did so. Deku let his finger through, just the first part of it, pushing it out again slowly, letting Bakugou get used to the feeling. And then he started to move his finger inside of him, making small movements, stimulating his inner walls gently before he pressed his finger in further.

Bakugou clenched his fists against the pillow he had his head on as he started to pant again and he could just barely see that his cock was twitching once more.

After having given a little time of letting Bakugou get used to the feeling, he started to move his finger in and out a little more, making sure to touch the sensitive nerves at the wall every time he came by it and Bakugou was starting to relax, did he even day say that he was enjoying it?

As Midoriya let his finger slide inside of Bakugou he started to look for something very specific, a bundle of nerves, the treasure of all pleasure any guy would be lucky to experience being stimulated, the prostate.

And suddenly, "Oh fuck! What was that?" Bakugou practically moaned.

_Heh, found it,_ Midoriya smirked to himself as he started to quicken the pace and every now and then he would grace the prostate, making Bakugou moan with anticipation. When Midoriya hit the prostate again, Bakugou let off small explosions in his hands, burning the pillow slightly.

"Shit," Bakugou's hips started to move on their own, wanting to feel more pleasure, seeking out Midoriya's finger who gladly started to add another finger and as he did so, Bakugou blasted another explosion, moaning out louder.

"Heh, looks like I'm about to win the bet," Midoriya grinned, kissing Bakugou's lower back.

"Shut- ah! Shut up, I'm not that, that easy," Bakugou was panting heavily, moans were leaving his mouth more often than before and drool was starting to pool by the torched pillow and his cheeks were darkly flushed.

"Oh really?" Midoriya raised his eyebrow as he started to pound his fingers into him, hitting the prostate dead on and a loud moan came out of Bakugou. Midoriya smirked at the sounds coming from him, enjoying how Bakugou's hips were moving towards him, wanting.

"Fuck," Bakugou reached down between his legs to grab his leaking cock, only for Midoriya to take his hand and holding it behind his back, pinning him down.

"I know I said I wasn't going to touch your cock," Midoriya leaned over towards him and whispered in his ear, "but neither are you," he pounded his finger into him and Bakugou cried out in pleasure.

"Fucking - Ah!, Deku!"

"Yes, say my name more and I might even let you feel more pleasure," Midoriya said in a husky voice as he slowed down the pace of his fingers, making Bakugou almost sob in frustration.

"Fuck..." Bakugou groaned into the pillow, "please," he moved his hips even more against his fingers and Midoriya could hardly keep his smirk off his lips.

"Say my name then," Midoriya took out his fingers and let them touch gently in circles, teasing the rim.

"D- Deku, please."

"With pleasure," Midoriya almost pounded his fingers into him, hitting the prostate with no hesitation. As he pounded his fingers in, hitting the prostate over and over again, Bakugou cried out in pleasure as he could feel the orgasm bottling up inside him. The bet had disappeared from his mind as the only thing he could think of, was the pleasure and nothing but the pleasure.

And that was when Midoriya slowed down the pace although the depth of his movement kept going on, hitting the prostate. He started to lick at the rim around his finger and Bakugou lost it, crackles of explosions came out of his hands, unable to control it and his moans became incoherent. Instead of simply hitting the prostate Midoriya touched it and pressed on it, making Bakugou see white as he came hard onto the bed, cumming untouched as he moaned out Midoriya's name.

While Bakugou was riding out the rush of pleasure that came over him, Midoriya slid out his fingers and licked the entrance with a flat tongue lazily until Bakugou could control his breathing once again.

"I guess that means I win the bet," Midoriya almost whispered, giving Bakugou's hole a last, soft kiss before he let go of Bakugou's arm.

"I guess that might mean I'm not entirely straight either," Bakugou said with a gruff voice, he could barely move even though he wanted to, his legs were shaking after the intense orgasm.

"That's great and all, but could you be quieter the next time?" a muffled voice was heard through the wall from Bakugou's room.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this!**_


End file.
